


Things Change

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I needed more Lena so I wrote a second fic, Set during 2x09, SuperCorp, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Since Alex already has plans for the evening, Kara turns to Lena instead. Set during 2x09





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Ελληνικά available: [(Eλληνικά)Things Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531242) by [expressyourselfanytime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressyourselfanytime/pseuds/expressyourselfanytime)



Without her sister to have a movie night with, Kara's not entirely sure what to do. She doesn't hold it against Alex that she's busy, she's entirely happy that her sister is as happy with her new girlfriend as she is, but Kara now doesn't know what to do with her evening.

Of course the solution pops into her head immediately. Lena. The two had been getting closer ever since they met, even with the little bump in the road caused by Lena's mother.

Kara is dialing her number before she can second guess herself.

"Hey, Kara." Kara is sure she can hear the smile in Lena's voice.

Kara's smiling too, just the sound of Lena's voice relaxing her and making her feel a bit better. "Lena, hi."

There's a pause and Kara realises that she's the one that called, she should be the one doing the talking, "are you busy tonight?"

"I'm not, I've just gotten home from work actually."

"Oh." Kara says, realising that Lena is probably looking forward to a night of relaxing at home, that she won’t want to go out again.

"Is something the matter?"

“No, I was going to see if you wanted to come over for a movie night but I don’t want to interrupt you’re evening at home.”

Lena laughs, “all I’m going to be doing at home is sitting here alone drinking, I’d love to come over for a movie night.”

“But you’re already at home, probably already in comfortable clothes.”

Lena laughs again, “I am.”

“Exactly, so I don’t want to make you go out again.” Kara can feel the disappointment seeping through her but she’s not going to inconvenience her friend just because she’s having an off day.

“Well, fine, if you’re so insistent on me not leaving my house, then why don’t you just come over for movie night here?”

“What?”

“We always have movie night at your place, why not mine for a change?”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude-“

Lena huffs out a breath, cutting Kara off, “Kara, you won’t be intruding, I’m inviting you over for a movie night if you still want one.”

Kara can’t help the smile that spreads across her face, her heart beating a bit faster at the thought of going to Lena’s place, of having been invited there. She’s been there once before, to see Lena and apologise after everything that had happened with her mother. She’d been uninvited that time, had just shown up because she was concerned for her friend. She’s forever grateful that Lena let her in and they managed to talk things out between them, that all had been forgiven. Kara’s not sure what she would’ve done if she’d lost Lena.

“Ok,” Kara gives in, “movie night at your place sounds good.”

“Great, although I must admit I don’t have much food here so if you want any snacks, you’ll need to bring some. I can order us some Chinese though.”

Kara laughs now, “ok, I’ll get snacks, you get Chinese, and I’ll see you soon?”

“Perfect.”

Kara hangs up the phone and breathes out a long breath, that certainly wasn’t how she expected that phone call to go, not that she’s complaining about the outcome. She quickly flies home to get a change of comfortable clothes to wear and some snacks before she’s off again towards Lena’s. She lands a few blocks away, planning to walk the rest but she realises she’s arrived too early and hangs out in an alleyway for ten minutes until it’s been an acceptable amount of time between the phone call and turning up at Lena’s door.

She’s nervous as she gets buzzed up to Lena’s apartment before taking the elevator to Lena’s floor. She’s not exactly sure why she’s nervous, they’ve hung out together on many occasions before, but that doesn’t stop the nerves from fluttering in her stomach. At least her worries from earlier are now forgotten as she knocks on the door and waits for Lena to answer.

Kara’s breath actually catches in her throat when the door swings to reveal Lena on the other side. Kara’s seen Lena in casual clothes before but nothing like this. She’s just wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and has removed her make-up but it causes the butterflies in Kara’s stomach to flutter as she takes in how comfortable and relaxed Lena looks.

“Hey,” Lena eventually says, realising that they’ve both just been staring at each other for a while, Lena taking in Kara’s soft look. Kara seems just as dazed as Lena which causes her to blush.

“Hey,” Kara smiles, following as Lena gestures her inside and leads her to the kitchen.

“Food should be here any minute and I see you brought snacks.”

“It’s not movie night without snacks,” Kara says and Lena laughs at how serious she sounds.

“Fine,” Kara teases, “if you don’t want any, I’ll eat them all myself.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Lena teases back. She’s still amazed at how much the other woman can eat and not put on any weight.

Kara’s laugh is cut off by the door buzzing, signaling their food has arrived.

They settle on the couch together once the food is dished up and Lena starts the movie playing.

“Maybe we should have movie night here more often,” Kara comments, “your couch is way more comfortable than mine.”

“Maybe we should,” Lena agrees, making a mental note to invite Kara over more often. Lena hadn’t been sure how comfortable Kara would be if she’d ever invited her over in the past, always opting to invite Kara out somewhere instead. But it seems her fears were unfounded and she finds herself excited by the prospect of inviting Kara over again in the future.

Kara smiles in response her attention going back to the movie.

Movie night from then goes the same as any other movie night they’ve had when it’s just the two of them. They end up leaning against each other on the couch once they’ve eaten and they both spend more time being aware of how close the other is than actually watching the movie. Kara doesn’t care though, she feels infinitely better than she had earlier. Sure, the feelings from before will creep back up on her later but for now she’s happy just relaxing in Lena’s warmth.

All too soon the second movie they watch has finished and as much as Kara doesn’t want to go, it’s getting late and she knows she must. Kara reluctantly extracts herself from Lena’s side, missing the warmth and comfort instantly.

“Thanks for inviting me over,” Kara says as they make their way to Lena’s door.

Lena smiles, “thanks for suggesting it, tonight turned out much better than I thought it was going to before you called.”

“Mine too,” Kara smiles, reluctant to leave. Kara knew what that meant, had realised a while ago that she’s developed feelings for her friend. Usually she just pushed them down, didn’t want them to get in the way of their friendship but at times like it was difficult to do that. So she didn’t.

Kara took a step towards Lena and she heard Lena’s heart rate pick up as she moved closer. But Lena didn’t move away so Kara took that as a good sign as she stepped fully into Lena’s personal space. The slow movements now were just as much for the fact the she doesn’t want to scare Lena away as well as she wants to remember this moment completely.

Very gently Kara presses her lips to Lena’s cheek, revelling in the soft feel of Lena’s skin against her lips. She doesn’t linger, pulling back after a few moments. She doesn’t want to make things weird between them, wants to be able to pass that kiss off as something between two friends if she has to.

The gentle smile on Lena’s face as Kara steps away and says goodnight isn’t a sight that Kara is going to forget anytime soon.

Kara gets a text on the way home from Lena, inviting her over for another movie night this weekend, except this time she calls it a date. Of course Kara says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I miss Lena.


End file.
